<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by SangriaKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593568">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses'>SangriaKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, ShikaTem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if this time she accepted his offer to get breakfast before she left for Suna?  How would this simple act of staying change their relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru &amp; Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovely readers!  I missed writing these two so much!  So enjoy some fluff and smut :D  This was inspired by an episode during Shippuden where Shikamaru walks her to the gates and asks her if she's going to leave without eating breakfast.  I remember watching it and just being like "Ugh! Say yes and stay there!"  Anyways you can read this without the smut if that's not your thing but either way I hope that you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru rested his head against the wall waiting in his usual spot. </p><p>It was like clockwork now. When Temari’s business was done in Konoha he’d greet her at some ungodly hour to walk her to the gates. He’d ask if she wanted breakfast, she’d say she’ll just pick up something on the road. She would have some snide remark, he’d tell her that she was troublesome and then they would say goodbye. It was a familiar and known interaction that they’d played out many times and yet he felt himself dreading it. This was her first trip to Konoha since the war had ended. He didn’t realize just how much he’d missed her until he saw her walking up that familiar path.  Outside of work, and even during they spent most of their time together. They both knew that it was to the other’s comfort, some assurance that they were both alive and had survived the war. It was killing him to let her go again.</p><p>He had just seen her hours ago when she showed up to his house unannounced and asked to play a game of Shogi. He didn’t question it or pry and after a few hours, he walked her back to where she was staying. He didn’t know the reason for her impromptu visit but he had a strong suspicion that it had to do with her inevitable trip home to Suna. </p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>“You okay?”  He asked concerned while they lingered at her doorway. </p><p>She refused to look at him but nodded.  “Yes...I just needed a friend.” </p><p>He knew that she wasn’t being entirely honest but he didn’t want to ruin their last day together by pushing her. “Okay. You sure you don’t need me to stay back?” As much as she wanted to say yes she just shook her head. </p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Alright, have a good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”  He walked away slowly hoping that she might call him back but once her door shut he made the trek back home. The entire way dreading the sunrise. </p><p>That night she laid in bed clutching onto an entirely childish and obnoxious stuffed deer he’d given her as a joke.   She didn’t want to go. She couldn’t do this same song and dance one more time.  </p><p>
  <b>End Flashback</b>
</p><p>Shikamaru straightened up hearing her door open surprised to see in her less formal clothing than she normally wore especially for her return trip home. </p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“Morning.” They began their walk toward the gates and he didn’t say anything about what she wore or that she didn’t have her tessen with her. </p><p>“Breakfast?”  He asked beginning their routine.  </p><p>“Actually, yes. That would be nice.”</p><p>He was stopped in his tracks surprised. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“Uhm yes, I don’t have to be back in Suna for a few days. I figured I could spend some time here. If that’s okay." </p><p>He was surprised that she hadn’t mentioned it sooner. “Oh, okay. Let’s get something to eat. This was my only assignment for the day so we can go around town if you’d like.”</p><p>“That sounds good.”  She smiled following after him. </p><p>Last night as she was packing her things to go home she felt herself begin to panic. She didn’t know how to explain it. Normally she couldn’t wait to get home and yet the idea of sand and desert, a village without him in it felt wrong. So she ran to his home, demanded he spend time with her and it was enough to calm her. After returning to the small rented room she decided to stay in Konoha for just a little longer. The village could manage without her for a little bit.  Right now she needed to figure out what her relationship was with the Leaf Ninja and what that would ultimately mean for both of them. </p><p>He took her to a small restaurant right on the outskirts of the village. He'd been planning to take her there for a while and the food was some of the best she’d ever had while in Konoha. It made her wish that she’d accepted his invitation long before. </p><p>They visited various landmarks, hidden places, and sites that meant something to him. She felt like despite all that she knew about him there was still more for her to learn. He loved his village, he’d almost died for it. It was nice to see his normally lackadaisical personality take on one of passion and enjoyment.  While things in Suna were much better now under Gaara’s leadership there was a sort of sweetness and innocence to the village hidden in the leaves. She felt a level of peace and contentment there and she knew it had to do with the person standing next to her. He would make comments ever so often about the people and the families there.  That they all seemed so happy and that he was thankful that he grew up there. That Konoha would be the perfect place to raise a family and it was hard not to agree.</p><p>They capped off their day together by spending it like they had so many times before, cloud watching.  Temari’s head rested comfortably against his chest more focused on the steadiness of his heartbeat than the clouds in the sky.  </p><p>“Why don’t you just stay with me for the rest of your trip?”  He asked aloud. She was slightly startled by the request. </p><p>She shifted to rest her elbows against his chest to look up at him. “Really?”</p><p>“Sure, I’m your escort as long as you’re here. Besides, I’d be happy to have you there.”  He admitted shyly rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>She blushed but nodded her head returning back to her spot while her arms tightened around him.  “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>That night they returned to her room packing what she had left.  He smiled seeing that she hadn’t just thrown away the stuffed deer he’d given her. </p><p>Once they arrived at his home it was so easy to integrate herself into his space.  She hung her clothes next to his, filling up the empty spots with her things. It was as though he was waiting for her to fill up the house.  </p><p>He prepared their dinner using a special set of glassware she’d given him from Suna.  Their conversation was lively and being there sharing a meal together at home felt so natural.  They’d spent all day together and yet she could see herself staying up to talk to him all night.</p><p>As the evening descended into late-night he placed a Shogi board in front of her issuing a challenge.  He was using it as a segue to a conversation he’d been wanting to have. He didn’t want to upset her but it had been on his mind since last night. </p><p>“Tem. Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?</p><p>She moved a piece trying to ignore his prying.  “Nothing is going on.”</p><p>He responded in turn to her move.  “I know you. How can you not trust me at this point? Just talk to me.” </p><p>“I don’t have to explain myself to you. You asked me to stay, maybe I should just go.”  She stood up abandoning the game to make her way to the door.  </p><p>“Why are you running away from me? You're not a coward, face this.”  He used his shadows to prevent her from leaving, turning her to face him. </p><p>“How dare you?”  He felt the wind begin to pick up around them.  </p><p>His eyes narrowed refusing to back down.  “Seriously Tem cut the crap. You can get away with this attitude with everyone else except me. I’m not letting you avoid this. Fucking talk to me.” </p><p>“Fine! I don’t want to go back to Suna!”  </p><p>“Why?”  He demanded despite having some idea. </p><p>“Because you won't be there!”</p><p>Instead of a response, she felt his lips slam against hers the warmth of his body pressing her against the wall. </p><p>“Shika?” She felt her heart stammering in her chest.  </p><p>“I tried so hard not to fall for you. Everything about us being together is troublesome but in the end, I couldn’t fight it. Fuck. I want you so much and now we can’t go back.”  There was no way that they could just go back to casual touches and longing looks, not after he knew what her lips tasted like. </p><p>“I don’t want to go back. I want us now and in the future.” His eyes softened drawing her into a sweet kiss. </p><p>“I’ve always been yours Shika. Show me what that means.” She breathed sending delicious shivers down his spine. His eyes captured hers for a moment and he felt overwhelmed by the sheer love and trust there.  How lucky was he to have her heart?</p><p>As he left hot open mouth kisses along her neck he used his hands to remove her clothes allowing himself to touch her skin and body in a way he’d only ever dreamed. </p><p>His hands traveled up her ribs to cup her bare breast thumbing her nipples till they hardened under his touch. She arched her back silently begging him for more. </p><p>“So fucking perfect…” She could hear him swearing to himself as his hands acquainted themselves with her body. </p><p>His hands traveled to her ass lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him.  Her body rubbing against his needing some kind of friction. Still littering kisses along her neck and shoulder Shikamaru carried her into his bedroom placing her softly on the bed. She relished the feeling of his weight on her body.</p><p>He made quick work of his own clothes needing to feel her skin to skin.  She only had a moment to appreciate his physique before his mouth was hungrily devouring one of her tits. Temari’s hands went to his hair as she shuddered and moaned from the tongue lashing. </p><p>“I’d catch you staring at them sometimes.” She could feel him smile against her breast before sitting up to kiss her. </p><p>“Can’t blame me, you’re gorgeous.”  He muttered against her lips before capturing her other tit in his mouth loving how her chest flushed so prettily. </p><p>His hands began to casually crawl up her legs to her thighs. His fingers began teasing her slit.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet for me Princess.” Damn, she could have never imagined this side to her usually calm ninja. </p><p>“Maybe you need to kiss it to make it better.” She grinned as he went to pull her underwear from her legs.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea.”</p><p>She cried out the second his tongue touched her clit. Stuttering and begging for more and his mouth worked her pussy.  His fingers stretching her open getting her ready for what was to come. </p><p>“More Shika, please.”  She felt her toes begin to curl knowing that she was on the cusp of an orgasm. </p><p>“Cum for me Princess. Show me how much you want me.” </p><p>With one long swipe of his tongue, she felt herself release all over his face. </p><p>He layered kisses from her abdomen to her neck savoring the taste of her skin and committing it to memory. She could feel his cum leaking across her body.  </p><p>He sat up gripping himself at the base of his cock finally allowing her a chance to fully take in his form. </p><p>Despite having such a lazy approach to life his body had been sculpted and shaped by hard-fought battles and war. He was fit and toned her fingers tracing over muscles and dips. Scars littered his body similar to the ones she bore. His eyes caught her gaze, that familiar but entirely too smug look of self-satisfaction on his lips.</p><p> “I’ve always been yours.” Her heart melted as she pulled him down into a kiss.  How lucky was she, a foreigner, to have the heart of one of Konoha’s best and brightest and if she was to say so herself, the most handsome. </p><p>Her legs fell open as he settled between them.  </p><p>Her hand went to cup his cheek teal meeting soft brown eyes.  “I love you Shikamaru.” They had been in each other’s lives for years and still, she could have never imagined the kind of love and affection she had for him. </p><p>He smiled sweetly at her kissing her palm his heart hammering in his chest.  She loved him, for all his flaws and the cracks in his heart, she chose him. “I love you too.”</p><p>She gasped when she felt him thrust into her. His length and size fitting perfectly into her as her walls gripped his cock.</p><p>“More Shika, please.”  He thrust into her, harder and faster wanting them both to remember this moment.  He strummed her clit and felt her pussy clench around his cock.  </p><p>“Cum for me one more time princess.  I want you to cum with me while I fill your pussy.”  He drew out his cock before thrusting into her wanting to feel her pussy along his cock. </p><p>“Shika!”  He kissed her swallowing her cries as he released what felt like gallons of cum into her.  This tension had been building up for years and even now as she was lying content and pliant against him he didn’t know if he could believe that it actually had happened.   </p><p>He kissed her forehead catching his breath while whispering words of love and adoration. </p><p>They laid there relaxed and satisfied. Years of sexual tension finally addressed. They’d shift to kiss the other ever so often.  </p><p>“Tell me not to go.”</p><p>“Temari…”. Her hands gripped tighter to him hoping that by doing so she’d never have to let go.  </p><p>“Ask me to stay, tell me that we’ll figure this out together.  Tell me you want me here. I’m tired of saying goodbye to you.” She begged tears lining her eyes. There was no way that she could leave him now.  Not after knowing what it felt like to be loved by him.  </p><p>He clutched her tighter against him.  He wasn’t used to her looking this defeated but they both knew that if they didn’t define whatever this was they would probably not see one another for a long time. “Temari I do, of course, I do. I hate watching you leave. I have to fight to keep myself planted rather than chasing after you.  You take a piece of my heart every time you go.”</p><p>His thumb rubbed across her cheek her teal eyes glistening but hopeful and trusting. “Is this something you really want? You really want to be with me.”</p><p>She nodded finally admitting a closely guarded secret. “Yes, more than anything.”  </p><p>“Then we will find a way.” He assured her kissing away her fears and worries forcing her heart and mind to focus on him.  He felt her lips curve into a smile feeling her relax into him.  </p><p>“I love you Temari.”  It was more than a sentiment.  It was a promise that he would do everything in his power to give her what she wanted. To keep them together despite what obstacles they may face.</p><p>She felt her heart soar kissing him again and again. “I love you too Shikamaru.”  If she knew him like she thought she did she trusted that he’d find a way for them to be together.  </p><p>“Breakfast tomorrow?”  It was a hopeful statement the wheels in his mind already turning. </p><p>She placed soft kisses over his heart snuggling into his side.  Tomorrow, the morning after seemed so sweet. “I’m looking forward to it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to admit that I have a soft spot for soft Temari.  She is a badass but even she can be pliant and sweet with her man. Also I clearly love a dominant Shikamaru. ;)  Okie, I have an idea for a multi-chapter fic for these two but ugh the motivation is just not where it needs to be to undertake that.  If you're reading my Sai/Ino fic "Roses" an update should be up this weekend. Thanks again for stopping by! Love you all!</p><p>*Till the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>